Beneath the Darkness
by Fabled Axiom
Summary: Forgotten and left to die in the endless ocean, Nautilus seeks revenge. There is little that can escape from the Titan of the Depths.


Prologue

There are many legends past down through the annals of time. Many stories of great hero's, terrible villains, and those who sought to fulfill their own desires. Great deeds turned into aspiring legends and myths as the generations changed and told the tales as they remembered them, as they were told, growing ever grander and more embellished. These stories inspire others to greatness, to push themselves to outshine the pedestal these myths were placed upon. To become legends themselves. Some strive their whole existence to be something more. There are those who fall into the role naturally, fewer still who never even realize they are great. This is not a story of those legends. This is a story about one who never wanted what he became. One who was forced into the role of myth and legends.

This is the story of Nautilus.

* * *

Awareness came suddenly. Like jolting awake.

It was dark. Very dark.

And quiet.

Complete and utter silence.

He compelled his eyes to look around. To the left, right, up and down. Nothing. Nothing but…

Darkness. Everywhere.

He took stock of what he could feel. Head, arms, legs, chest. They were there but not as he remembered from before. _Before?_

Before what?

He thought. Trying to remember anything.

Nothing.

He didn't realize he had been clenching his hands until he felt the creaking of something metal. His eyes roamed downward again noticing something he had missed before. There _was_ light. Faint. Blending in almost seamlessly with the all-consuming dark. He placed his hands underneath himself and pushed up into a sitting position. Sand slowly floating down to the floor. _The ocean floor_ , His mind supplied. His own legs greeted him. Legs incased in metal and iron. He glanced down further and took note of his armored chest, where a faint glow could be seen. His arms came up next, turning them up and over to examine his palms. Gloved gauntlets flexing in command with his fingers. He noticed the glow emanating from his shoulders and elbow joint. Faint lines of iridescent aqua-blue glow casting meager shadows around him.

He brought his hands closer to his head, examining the plating when another glow caught his attention. A faint orange-red coloring where he gazed. He brought his hands closer, the glow grew brighter. His eyes. The only conclusion he could come to.

He lowered his hands and examined his surroundings. He garnered nothing from the ever-oppressing darkness. Glancing down once more something caught his attention. There was a port housing a chain on his left shoulder. His eyes tracked the chain down and into the sand he sat on. Slowly he rose to his armored feet. The chain following and revealing more links emerging from the sand to his left. Grabbing the chain, he began to haul it towards himself. As he did the chain fed into his suit, the slight vibrations and muffled _chunk chunk chunk_ he could feel and hear as the chain came to him. He felt another vibration, but through his legs as something heavy was dragged to him. Slowly the object came into view. The chain attached to a large metal ring. Pulling the chain further revealed the ring attached to a long rod of iron breaking off into a prong coming back to him

An anchor.

He heaved the anchor up and examined it. Noticing how light it felt in his hands. How comfortable it felt to have the weight. He propped it on his shoulder and stood there.

Where was he? How did he get here? How could he not remember _anything_?

…Who was he?

His name? What was his name?!

…

Something came to him, like a spark flickering in the back of his consciousness.

Nautilus.

He was Nautilus.

He felt the cool feeling of relief at finding at least that much.

Now, where was he?

He glanced around once more. Small particles of something unknown drifted lazily through the water, revealed by the light emanating from his person.

Still nothing.

He began to take a step forward when-

… **gone**

 _What?_ He halted mid step and glanced around once more, trying to find the source of the voice.

… **Gone**

The voice came from all around.

 _Who is gone?_ He thought.

 **Forgotten.**

 _Forgotten?_

 **Deserted.**

 _Wha-_

 **Abandoned.**

 _He…_

 **Gone. Forgotten. Deserted. Abandoned.**

 _He had been…_

 **Left to die.**

Memories assaulted his mind. Thoughts and recollections from _before._ He remembered. He _REMEMBERED!_ The ship, the crew, the job, the dive. It all came back to him in a tidal wave of force that left him breathless and trembling. But one emotion eclipsed all others. One which filled him with purpose Fury. Pure white-hot fury. They had left him! Thrown into this dark and hopeless abyss which he found himself in. This suit he was imprisoned in. The anchor which was now very much a part of him now. _Everything!_

 **What will you do?**

The Fury stilled at the question. What would he do? He would find them, find the crew and the Captain, and make them pay the price he paid. The molten anger cooled into a slow burn that settled beneath his suit and skin. Into something darker.

 _What will I do?_ He said to the voice. _I will find them, drag them down to the depths which made me and MAKE THEM PAY!_

His feet started moving, ambling in a direction he felt was right. Urged on by a feeling he knew to be the other entity. Joining its desire with his own. Echoes of voices he knew to be from the past swam in his mind, fuzzy images that fueled his rage. A sunken ship, a wretched man, and consuming dark. The price had to be paid for incurring the wrath of the ocean, and he would deliver.

 _ **I will have Vengeance!**_

* * *

A/N So, it's been quite a while since I decided to write. First started when I joined the Army and had nothing better to do and here I'll try to pick it up again, completely redoing the story but trying to keep the core of what I originally wanted. This time, however, I have a plan for it. I know where I want it to go, roughly, and will try and keep the kindle for it lit like a newborn fire. Let's see what happens!

-Fabled


End file.
